


you shine like silver in the sunlight

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Series: there's an albatross around your neck, can you carry it with no regrets [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, all i want is for them to be happy, i love bellamy blake and clarke griffin so much, i watched the finale and cried for a while, is that too much to ask, then i wrote some meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment becomes his strongest memory. The words may we meet again burned inside his brain for the rest of eternity. </p><p>It has been three months without Clarke, three months of repairs, three months of healing. She was the one thing that had never left Bellamy’s mind, no matter what was happening around him. She was one of the most important things in his life, her and Octavia. </p><p>title stolen from Love Like This by Kodaline</p>
            </blockquote>





	you shine like silver in the sunlight

That moment becomes his strongest memory. The words _may we meet again_ burned inside his brain for the rest of eternity.

It has been three months without Clarke, three months of repairs, three months of healing. She was the one thing that had never left Bellamy’s mind, no matter what was happening around him. She was one of the most important things in his life, her and Octavia.

He remembers when he told Abby that she wasn’t coming in. He avoided the word home, because he knew that there wasn’t one yet. There wasn’t a home for any of them yet. He remembers how she broke down in tears, but didn’t use anyone for support. That was where Clarke got the beginnings of her strength from. The rest she got all on her own.

He also remembers all of the lectures he has had to dish out, the ones to put people in their places. The first time he did it, he lost his temper.

_“Imagine being that much of a coward you would rather kill hundreds of innocent people than confront one.” A boy, about twelve said cockily. Something in Bellamy ignited then, made him madder than he had ever felt before._

_“Do not- ever let me hear you speak about Clarke Griffin like that. She made a decision, one that kept you, your friends and your family alive. You owe her your life. Do you understand that?” He half-yelled at the boy, watching his eyes widen in fear._

_He was so close to that poor boy, their noses almost touching. The boy looked terrified as he nodded franticly, and it was only then that Bellamy put some sort of space between them._

_“Clarke Griffin is a hero. She deserves to be treated as such.” He stormed off at that point, needing the company of someone who could calm him down._

He had improved from that point, was better at telling someone about what Clarke did. But now that skill wasn’t needed, because people were coming around, were realising that what she did was for her people, for the people she loved and cared about.

He was partially responsible for all of this, he knew that, but he also knew for certain that Commander Lexa had a bigger stake in this entire situation than anyone had let on. They flat out refused to mention her name around camp anymore; it was like she suddenly ceased existing.

Something had happened, something had made Clarke the way she was when she took Mount Weather. It was like all Clarke wanted to do was to be Lexa, to be as stone hearted, as fearless. But he knew that wasn’t how Clarke led. Her heart needed to be all the way in, or she couldn’t do it.

Lexa was, in his opinion, a stone hearted bitch. She made the sacrifice of hundreds of people to save the thousands, even when there was another route to save them all that was ten times harder than the option she took. Lexa couldn’t save Camp Jaha. Clarke could.

Abby was a good chancellor, he reasoned, but Clarke was definitely better. She knew how to win an argument, how to convince a grounder leader to make an alliance. She knew how to invade a mountain and how to rescue her people. She would have made the best chancellor here, and would have become a better person.

He missed her. He loved her. He missed her because he loved her, but he didn’t love her because he missed her. He wished that she was here, but he wished that she was wherever she needed to be to make herself happy. He wished a lot of things, but none of those things that he wished for could even compare to the feeling of Clarke Griffin, one that he had been without for what seemed like another hundred years.

“Bellamy, Bellamy,” Raven exclaimed as she came limping in, her brace creaking but her face lit up like a thousand fireworks had just gone off.

“What is it?” He said, standing up.

“She’s back.”


End file.
